Love in Sakura
by Rizuki Is Fujo Uchiha
Summary: kisah cinta seorang mahasiswa bernama Uzumaki naruto yang berawal dan berakhir di bawah pohon sakura.


Hai,hai,hai..! Rizu balik dengan fanfic abal untuk refreshing setelah ujian semester yang membuat rizu terancam dicincancang emak rizu kalau rizu dapet nilai rendah. Oke langsung di read aja minna. Always keep smile ! :)

Love in sakura

Disclamer: naruto by masashi kishimoto.

Genre : romance and hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : boys love, ooc, typos,penuh flashback, dll

Don't like ? Don't read !

Pov of naruto.

Sakura...pohon yang penuh kenangan. Masih kuingat saat awal kita bertemu dari ya...acara perebutan tempat duduk mungkin yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Flashback.

"Huwaaa pohon yang indah...yosh aku pilih di situ saja" ucapku bersemangat. Aku pun memisahkan diri rombongan. Mungkin buka ide buruk jika aku menikmati acara libur musim semi ku sendirian. Setelah sampai di pohon tersebut aku pun mulai mengelar tikar dan mulai mengeluarkan bekal ku.

"Hei, siapa suruh kau berada di situ"ucap seorang lelaki dengan datar. Aku pun berbalik menatap lelaki tersebut.

"Gomen ne. Tapi aku telah mendapatkan tempat ini lebih dulu" ucap ku sesopan mungkin namun di balas oleh seringai meremeh kan dari lelaki tersebut. Hei...apa-apan seringai dari lelaki ber rambut pantat ayam itu.

"Dobe. Kau tak melihat tikar di sebelah mu itu ?" Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil menunjuk tikar berwarna biru muda yang ada tepat di sampingku. Oke aku mengakui kalau aku pikun bukan BODOH.

"Hei teme. Jaga mulut mu. Dan satu lagi, aku tak akan mau pindah dari sini. Weekk" ucapku sambil mejulurkan lidah.

"Ternyata selain dobe kau juga keras kepala" ucapnya makin memperlebar seringainya.

"Urusai Teme" ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"hn" jawab lelaki tersebut lalu mendudukan diri di samping ku. What ? Tadi ngusir kok skarang malah maen duduk aja. cukup lama kami terdiam di sana. Aku pun memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Oh ya...namaku uzumaki naruto, nama mu ?" Tanyaku.

"Sasuke, Uchiha sasuke" ucapnya datar dan tidak kusangka dia mau membalas uluran tangan ku. entah kenapa aku tersenyum melihat wajah yang kuakui memang tampan tersebut. akhirnya aku mulai mengobrol, berteriak-teriak , dan entahlah. Aku rasa aku mulai akrab dengannya.

"HUWAAA...KAKAK PINGGIR.."ucap seorang anak kecil berbadan besar alias gendut yang berlari kearahku. Aku pun reflek menengok. Akupun merasa ada yang menarikku.

BRUKK...

"KAKAK GOMENNE..."Teriak anak kecil tadi sambil terus berlari. Aku kira aku akan di tabrak oleh anak berbadan bongsor itu. Namun anehnya yang aku rasakan itu adalah hangat dan lembut. Aku pun membuka mataku dan aku mendongak. Yang kulihat adalah wajah putih pocelene dengan mata onyx yang menatap ku lembut. Sasuke, Dia tersenyum charming dan dapat kurasakan wajahku yang memerah.

"Errr...arigatho" gumamku sekecil mungkin.

"Hn." Balasnya. Dan aku rasa unga sakura dipohon pun mulai berjatuhan menambah hangat suasana di taman ini.

End of flashback.

Akupun masih ingat saat sasuke dengan gentle mengungkapkan perasaan nya terhadapku. Mungkin waktu 3 bulan terlalu cepat untuk ku. Namun aku tak menolak saat ia mengikat ku.

Falshback.

"haduhh...teme lama sekali" gerutuku sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan. Sekarang aku berada di pohon sakura yang sejak saat itu menjadi tempat rutin yang ku datangi bersama sasuke. 5 menit kemudian aku melihat sasuke yang wajahnya begitu tampan tatkala sinar bulan menerpa wajahnya. Pemikiran itu akhirnya membuat ku salah tingkah.

"Kau lama sekali. Bukan kah kau yang menelpon ku terus agar aku tidak telat" ucap ku menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Gomen ne..." ucapnya dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Ya sudah. Nah sekarang apa yang kau ingin katakan" aku dapat melihat mata onyx yang penuh rasa gelisah tersebut.

"Naruto..." sasuke berlutut di hadapan ku dengan bunga di tangan kirinya tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan ku.

"Tsukiate kudasai" ucap nya dengan nada serius. Perlahan bunga sakura mulai berguguran. Menimbulkan kesan romantis dengan semilir angin yang berhembus lembut. awalnya aku kaget namun tak ku pungkiri ada perasaan bahagia bagai ribuan kupu-kupu yang berputar di dalam perutnya.

"A-aku mau. Sasuke" ucapku dengan senyum tulus. Ia pun bangkit lalu memeluk ku erat. Menghantar kan beribu rasa yang bernama cinta. Ia pun mulai menatap ku. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku menutup mata karena aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan dibawah pohon sakura ini lah aku mendapat sebagian kebahagian di dalam hdupku.k

End of flashback.

Saat itu memang saat yang paling kutunggu. Aku merasa ada orang yang menghargai ku. Memberi rasa sayang yang begitu dalam. Namun dimana ada awal pasti ada akhir. Entah itu sad ending atau happy ending. Mungkin kami sama belum berbaik hati pada ku sehingga aku mendapatkan sad ending.

Flashback.

Sejak itu kami menjadikan tempat itu tempat rutin kami berdua. Ya hanya berdua. Entah perasaan ku saja. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Entah apa lah itu. Namun aku harap perasaan itu cepat berakhir. Sekarang aku tengah berada di bawah pohon sakura. Di malam bertahtakan beribu bintang ini kami bertemu lagi. Aku lihat sasuke datang dengan wajah yang...pucat. apa dia sakit ?

"Sasuke...daijobu ?" Tanyaku dan entah kenapa sasuke lansung memeluk ku hingga kami berdua jatuh terduduk.

"Naruto..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah ini kumohon tetaplah kau mencintai ku" ucap sasuke dan entah kenapa aku menangis. Aku pu membelai wajah kekasih ku. aku pun mengagguk.

"Aku...mempunyai penyakit kanker otak" ucapnya sambil menghapus air tebelalak kaget.

"Dan...aku tak mempunyai waktu yang lama naru..uhukk..gaahh" air mata ku pun bertambah deras saat aku melihat sasuke terbatuk darah. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya erat seakan-akan jika kulepas ia akan menghilang.

"Sasuke..hiks..jangan katakan itu" ucap ku menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan kanan ku dan menyemat kan cicin dengan permata saffir yang indah.

"Aishiteru naruto...uhukk...a-arigatho ne" ia pun menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya di pangkuan ku. terserah orang lain mengataiku cengeng yang terpenting aku ingin menangis dan merengkuh sosok tak bernyawa dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajah tampannya untuk terakhir kali. Dan di bawah guguran bunga sakura inilah aku mengikat janji.

End of flashback

Sungguh kejadian tersebut memang menggores telak hatiku. Aku pun ingat saat ia berkata jika ia meninggal ia ingin di tempatkan di bawah pohon sakura ini. Aku pun menyanggupinya. Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Memandang figura foto mu yang berada di tempat peristirahatan terakhir mu. Aku pun mengelus nisan berwarna putih itu.

"Aishiteru yo...sasuke" ucapku dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari mata ku.

~OWARI~

Oke sekian dari rizu. Trimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudi (emang ada yang sudi ?) Membaca short fanfic rizu. Langsung dah di review aja. ^o^


End file.
